moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Minermite
Foehn Revolt |role = * Resource collection * Vehicle repair |tier = 1 |techlvl = 1 |hp = 500 |useguns = Nano repair system |armortype = Harvester |speed = 7; 12 when boosted |turn = 50 |sight = 4 |cost = $800 |time = 0:29 |produced = Foehn War Factory |req = Foehn Ore Refinery |ability = * Gather ores (max. $300 worth of ores/$600 worth of gems) * Repairs a friendly vehicle in a range of 4 by 25 (50 for other Minermites) hit points every 25 frames (1.7 in-game seconds) |notes = * Self-repair * Cannot be mind-controlled, hijacked and depiloted * Immune to confusion rays * Receives a speed buff while inside a Spinblade's radius * Take 2 slots in transports |artist = *Mevitar (voxel) *Nooze (cameo) }} The Minermite is the main resource gatherer unit used by all Foehn factions. Unlike the miners used by other sides of the war, Minermites are cheaper and faster, and move even faster thanks to Spinblades, but at the cost of having reduced ore storage capacity. Minermites also serve as Foehn's main repair vehicle. Official description Minermites are small, AI-controlled drones designed to recover valuable ore from the ground and deliver it to Foehn refineries to increase the amount of Foehn commanders' already limited war funds. Under their little armor hides a smaller version of a windspin engine, capable of increasing their speed whenever a Minermite comes close to a Spinblade. This technology has resulted in the creation of many Spinblade mining paths around Foehn bases and at the expansion sites. When a Minermite is on its own, it can be easily destroyed as it is incapable of taking too much damage. However, in groups they manifest their real power: they can easily fix any mechanical units including themselves, making larger groups of Minermites very hard to destroy. Keep in mind that possessing both a Windspin engine and a load of nanomachines for repairs means the Minermite has drastically decreased storage space. For each of your enemy's harvesters you should have two Minermites.Foehn Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Minermite is regarded as one of the most flexible miners. Minermites can repair friendly vehicles nearby, which can make large numbers of Minermites harder to harass. Besides, Soviet Terror Drones are completely useless against any pair of Minermites since they are removed easily. Not only does its ability to repair allied units make them useful in keeping other miners safe, but also makes them useful in combat repair, especially as an early game surprise when paired with Jackals. Fast and inexpensive, Minermites cost nearly half as much as other miners, and can receive speed boosts from Spinblades. This means that they can be produced faster, and they can follow networks of Spinblades to quickly reach ore deposits that are further away without slowing down a commander's economy. Their fast speeds can also help them escape trouble quickly if it finds itself under attack. An interesting quirk is that Minermites only take up two slots in transports, meaning they can be transported en masse in Warturtles to distant ore fields separated by water. Their small sizes also allows them to be transported in a Jackal Racer, even though such a feature is trivial at best. Despite the fact that Minermite is cheap, its ore storage is considerable small, as it collects $300 in credits ($600 in gems) per trip. This can place Foehn commanders at a major disadvantage in the early game until they are able to establish a War Factory and order more additional Minermites. Because of this, it is generally recommended to have double the amount of miners compared to other factions. Although they can rapidly repair one another, a heavy burst of damage can still destroy them with ease. Assessment See also Other ore miners: * Chrono Miner * War Miner * Ghost Miner External links * Official showcase of the Minermite prior to official release of version 3.3, along with other units References zh:矿甲虫 Category:Vehicles Category:Drones Category:Harvesters Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Windspin Category:Self Healing